


Jungle Bells

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: AU，驯鹿精6×普通人类5
Relationships: 刘源/吴磊
Kudos: 3





	Jungle Bells

1.

活见鬼了。  
吴磊和白色的不速之客对视着，后背上冷汗涔涔。

“什么东西？”他的目光在室内梭巡一圈，再三确认没什么活人也没有留声设备，最后又回到那个奇怪的动物身上——确确实实是它在用人声说话。

清晨，被渴醒后迷蒙着双眼飘出卧室接水的吴磊路过客厅，本来是没注意到那个几乎和白墙融为一体的活物的，直到它突然出声。

说了什么自然是没听清，倒霉小吴被吓得魂不附体，连连后退至墙角。

令人窒息的对峙长达一分钟，迎着一束好奇打量的热切目光，吴磊被迫苏醒的脑袋瓜子根本分析不出个所以然，只能一边在心中默念富强民主文明和谐，一边稳住声线，他艰难地吞咽唾沫，试探着问：“你刚……说你是啥来着？”

门窗紧闭的十六楼进来个四不像一样的东西，而现在，他正要跟它进行史诗级别的跨物种之间的交流，一时分不清哪个事实更加荒谬。

像他妈做梦一样。

“驯鹿！全中国挖地三尺也再找不出第二只的纯白驯鹿！”那个通体雪白的家伙颇为神气地摇头晃脑，脖子上的金铃铛叮咣作响。

“噢，这样啊。”  
这回听清了，吴磊僵硬地点头，随后伸手拍了拍自己的脸颊，“快醒醒。”  
再梦下去这牲口怕是要开始飙英文了。

下一秒，“Merry Christmas！恭喜呀，被圣诞老人垂青的幸运儿！”牲口欢天喜地道。

吴磊愣怔，片刻后重新启动的大脑把关键信息一一串联，若有所思道：“所以你是来给我送圣诞礼物的吗？”

“没错！”伴随着清脆的铃铛声和蹄子与地板接触的哒哒脆响，白色驯鹿渐渐靠近。

它很快来到吴磊面前，兴奋地仰起脖子，“解开它。”  
吴磊从善如流地捏住绑铃铛的红丝带，轻轻一拉。

“Surprise！现在我是你的啦！”

“啊，啊？啊？？！”吴磊生动演绎震惊三连，“不对吧！！”  
“你看清楚，我是一个黄种人，不是纽特斯卡曼德，也从没许愿过神奇动物。”吴磊脸上的表情称得上精彩纷呈。

“……还有，你能不能离我远点？”  
白鹿脑袋上那对巨大的倒C型鹿角近在眉睫，看得他胆战心惊的，后背已经整个贴在了墙上。

“不会弄错的。”白鹿不知从哪儿抖出来一张纸条，飘来荡去落在吴磊脚边。

吴磊弯腰捡起，展开内卷的边角细看，那是一张愿望订单，上面有他的姓名年龄生日住址等个人信息，愿望那一栏写的是——  
“一只好打理通人性、有较强自我管理意识的宠物”，下面还有“祈愿人符合祈愿条件，予以实现”的字样。

强烈的眩晕感让吴磊脚步虚软，谁能想到他才刚醒来不到十分钟就见证了这么多不可思议，离谱到说出去都没人敢信。

吴磊仔细回想了一下，毕业找到工作后就一直在过独居生活，他的确是动过养宠物的念头，但公司加班没个准点不能按时回家，怕小家伙孤单便只能作罢。  
作为dog person，他不止一次地幻想过铲屎官的生活，或许在将来的某一天，他会拥有一只懂事听话的大金毛，或雪白俊美的萨摩耶，高大威猛的德牧也很让人心动，但再怎么着也不会是眼前这个……

把吴磊从无尽畅想中拉回现实的是源源不断自腰间传来的细密酥痒感。

在他发呆期间，白鹿伸长脖子垂眸埋首，鼻子就抵在他腰上或深或浅地嗅。  
“你好好闻，我喜欢你身上的味道！”

吴磊不敢乱动。  
这么近的距离他甚至能看清它脸上毛的走向，鹿角原本是肉粉的，上面覆盖着细小的白色绒毛，远看就也成了晶莹剔透的一片白，酷似淡色的珊瑚丛，每个枝桠末梢都透着粉。

它真的很好看，纯净的颜色和无辜的眼神很容易让人想到不谙世事的纯洁精灵。

“懂事听话，雪白俊美，高大威猛……这不就是我吗？”  
白色精灵抬头，一双又圆又黑盛满水光的鹿眼望着他。

没看出来，还挺自恋的。

“你会读心？”吴磊后知后觉。

“Magic～”它朝他歪头，很费劲地做了个wink。  
吴磊回以一个僵硬的微笑。

啊这，魔法部警告！

2.

很可惜，就算家里来了神奇的驯鹿，到点了苦逼小吴还是得去上班。

早上的时间很宝贵，吴磊急匆匆地收拾出门，关门前他千叮咛万嘱咐，交待新室友千万别出去吓人，尽可能少地在屋内走动。以它的体格和鹿角规模，在每个房间自由进出的后果简直不堪设想，吴磊很担心他这一走，就是跟他干净整洁小窝的永别。

不在家的时间长且难捱，工作内容无聊透顶，吴磊已经翻来覆去把各种可能出现的场景想了个遍。  
被民警围的水泄不通的楼道、着火冒烟的房子、台风过境一样的房间……越想心里越慌。

终于回到家时已经是晚上七点。

大门看上去一切正常，吴磊做足了心理准备才打开门，千算万算也没想到会被一个裸男袭击。

准确的说，那是一个熊抱。

吴磊视野里的世界一晃，还没看清那人的面孔就被用力拥住，劲头过猛以至于他刚探进门框的身子又退了出来，有温热的气息拂在颈边。  
“你回来啦！”

吴磊下意识搂住那人的腰，傻傻地抬头看看门牌号，又扫过屋里熟悉的摆设。

“是我呀。”肩膀上的脑袋亲昵地蹭了蹭。  
闻言吴磊才敢相信怀里的人正是早上那只鹿。

都说了禁止在麻瓜面前使用魔法了！

它——现在应该是他——变成人后要比吴磊高上一点，埋在吴磊颈窝闻了个够本才把他拉进来关上门，又捏着他的后颈在脸颊上亲了一口。

吴磊被搞得晕头转向，伸手把人推开一臂远。

严肃地告诫对方成熟的男性是不可以随便亲另一个同性的，也不能仗着身处室内就追求个性自由裸奔——吴磊本来是打算这么做的，但在看清对方面貌的一瞬间，他却哑然失语了。

清澈乌黑的眼，精致高挺的鼻，清俊利落的面部轮廓……所以刚才那算什么，恃帅行凶？

沉默中吴磊的视线不受控制地下滑，目之所及一片粉白，白的过分。

他马上没事人似的撇开视线，在整张脸都烧起来之前，飞快地跑回房间一阵翻箱倒柜。再回来时手里拿着干净的衣物，他二话不说就把质地柔软的白毛衣往人脑袋上套。

“你这人形，是复制谁的啊？”就这模样，南韩男idol起步。  
吴磊感到自己的耳尖还在隐隐发烫。

“成年鹿精都有两种形态的，鹿形和这副皮囊都是我原本的样子。”隔着衣物，白鹿清润悦耳的声音听上去瓮声瓮气。

他从领口探出拱得乱糟糟的脑袋，乖顺地把胳膊伸进袖子，“你说的那个是易形术，我也会。”  
“早上本来是打算变成小猫钻进袜子里。”他指着鞋柜上吴磊公司的小女生送给他的圣诞袜，眨眨好看的葡萄眼，“没来得及呢，你醒太早啦。”

人形白鹿和悦地笑着时眼睛弯弯的，有一侧的嘴角露出一点顽皮的牙尖。

唇，淡色的唇。  
吴磊的视线不着痕迹地滑过那两瓣柔软，莫名又想起刚才亲密的贴面吻，颊上微热。

他很快发现了华点，“那你能变成金毛吗！萨摩耶？柴犬也行！”  
不出意外的话自己的养狗梦就要实现了！吴磊有些难掩此刻激动的心情。

白鹿露出有些为难的表情，“犬科动物不行，我还没学会。”

好嘛，意外总是说来就来。

“自己穿。”吴磊没好气地把剩下的衣物通通塞进他怀里。

3.

在连续几个小时都在用“嗳”“喂”“那谁”称呼白鹿后，吴磊终于意识到还有重要问题没问。

“你，”吴磊用单只筷子把外卖盒里的胡萝卜块扎了个对穿，在空中晃一圈后指着对面的人，“有名字吗？”

那人正忙着用不称手的餐具跟一个滑不溜丢的菜丸子作斗争，头都没抬，“刘源。”

“嚯～”  
可了不得，现在连一头鹿都有名有姓的，吴磊想。

刘源显然是听到了他的心声，放下筷子抬头看他，“你是中国人吴磊，我是中国的鹿精，姓刘名源有什么不对吗？”

被当面戳穿心思跟在人眼前裸奔无异了，吴磊灰溜溜地摸摸鼻尖。

“好吧，刘源。”他站起身活动一下肩膀，“我一会儿去把客房给你收拾出来。”  
“你听着，在我家暂住一段时间可以，定居可不行。这里跟你们魔法生物的世界相差太大，所以你最好还是从哪儿来，回哪儿去。听懂点头？”

刘源鼓了一下腮帮，不置可否。

4.

吴磊从雾气蒸腾的浴室里走出来，眼睛都快睁不开了。

平时这个点儿他早睡了，今天为了给刘源腾地方，忙前忙后打扫半天，完事后又累又困，险些在浴缸里睡着。

离早起还有六个多小时，抓紧睡觉。这样想着的吴磊慢悠悠晃到床边，放松身体把自己砸进柔软的床铺，结果却是结结实实摔到了一团人状物上，瞌睡都吓没一半。

“哎呦！”那团人形鼓包叫出声。  
被窝里钻出颗毛茸茸的脑袋来，眯着的眼睛不情不愿翕开条缝，黑眼仁转向趴在他身上的吴磊。

“大哥你怎么在这儿？去客房睡！”吴磊支起身子伸手掀被，作势要赶人。

还没等他完全把被子撩开，刘源抓住被沿长手一勾，光速把吴磊包进被子卷入怀中。  
“不要，床那么小，晚上掉下去怎么办？”

吴磊努力挣扎两下，未果。他俩谁都没穿衣服，多动无益，吴磊决定以理服人。  
“那你想想，两个加起来快三米七的男的睡一起，地方是不是更小？”

“没事，我抱着你，掉不了。”说着刘源按下灯的开关，黑暗顷刻间吞噬了房间。

要命，敢情您是怕我掉下床？吴磊一头黑线。

“别想了，闭眼。”  
刘源闻闻吴磊刚吹干的头发，心满意足地在他额头上轻啄一口。

“啊！你又亲我！！”吴磊始料未及，向后仰着躲闪。  
但刘源搂的紧，他非但没挣开怀抱，逃到一半没了力气又整个跌了回来，前额更是直接贴在了刘源嘴上。

白净的脸快速被赭红色席卷，吴磊本人非常崩溃，疯狂踢腾起来。  
被子在诡异地蠕动，里面的四条长腿以一种不可名状的姿势勾缠在一起。

刘源平白挨了几脚，也不生气，臂膀发力桎梏住怀中乱扭的身体，用鼻尖轻触几下吴磊的，“别动了，睡吧。”  
话音刚落，闹腾的人就安分下来，意识逐渐被浓厚的睡意占领。

这又是什么魔咒……可恶的刘源……客房这不白收了么，害我瞎忙活一晚上……  
临睡前吴磊还在愤愤不平。

“晚安。”他听到刘源轻声说。

卷翘的长睫扇动幅度越来越小，最后蝴蝶合翅一样轻缓叠上，累了一天的人沉沉坠入黑甜梦乡。

刘源的眼睛已经适应黑暗，隔着夜色安静地凝视吴磊的睡脸。  
少顷，他放轻动作悄悄爬起身。

5.

早上六点半，手机闹铃尽职尽责地响起来。

吴磊从被窝探出一只手，在肌肉记忆的操控下精准划掉闹铃，往回撤的时候碰到了旁边的东西。

绑着丝带的铃铛骨碌几下掉下柜子，落在地毯上发出一声轻响。

吴磊挠着睡乱的头发坐起来，打开床头灯，看到地上精巧的铃铛，忍不住叹口气，转头看到身侧睡成傻狗的一摊白肉，又长叹一声。

“一大早就唉声叹气的。”刘源揉着眼睛坐起来，伸手抱住吴磊，脸也跟着凑过来，“早安——”

吴磊几乎是立刻就反应过来他要做什么，手掌快准狠地按住他的脸。  
刘源瞪圆了眼，在他手心里发出一声疑惑的“嗯？”

“哪有你这样，动不动就亲人的？”吴磊捏捏手下软嫩弹手的脸肉，“过于自来熟了吧，朋友。”  
“是你个性奔放也好，是你们驯鹿特殊的交流方式也罢，我不管噢，改掉。”

刘源眉眼都耷拉下来，露出很受伤的神色。

吴磊又揉一把他细滑的脸，下床找衣服去了，似乎心情很好。  
刘小鹿同学也打起精神，套好衣服跟上去，化身人形小尾巴，吴磊走哪儿他黏到哪儿。

洗漱完来到餐厅，吴磊一眼看到餐桌中央的大蛋糕，突然反应过来今天是12月26号。

刘源笑吟吟地从身后走来，给他戴上一个用藤蔓和鲜花编成的小皇冠。  
“生日快乐啊吴磊。”

寿星的眼眶倏地酸胀起来。遥想上次这样颇具仪式感地庆祝生日，还是他上大学的时候。  
少年无忧，但毕业后就不一样了，走上社会和形形色色的人交往相处，除了家人，没人关心他的生日，包括他自己。

吴磊选择性无视乌七八糟的灶台和各类用具堆积成山的洗碗槽，惊喜地捂住脸只露出眼睛，“诶，还点感动呢怎么回事。”  
他忍了一会儿，还是轻轻笑出来，弯成温柔春水的眼睛闪着明亮的光。

刘源骄傲地扬起脑袋，“必须感动，我特意爬起来为你做的。”就在你半夜睡成小猪的时候。  
刘源回忆着吴磊恬静的睡颜和呼噜呼噜小猫崽一样的浅浅呼吸声。

“谢了啊兄弟。”吴磊坐到桌前仔细端详，“让我看看啊……”

蛋糕是浅绿色的，不知道是不是抹茶味，最上面淋了一层巧克力色的酱，有漂亮的白色裱花，中央画了一只栩栩如生的鹿和一个……火柴人？  
吴磊询问的目光望向刘源。

对方咧开嘴尴尬一笑，“太晚了嘛，我有些困，就…从简了，哈哈。”  
“蜡烛蜡烛！”刘源忙不迭给蛋糕插上一根蜡烛，手指在芯线上一捻，小火苗摇曳升起。

“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快——”

“谢谢谢谢，这步可以跳过。”吴磊及时打断他，闭上眼睛双手合十。

刘源赶紧捂住心口，闭眼憋气，脸颊都憋得鼓胀起来。

直到吴磊许完愿睁开眼吹灭蜡烛，他还是这副奇怪的样子，但也奇怪地戳到了吴磊的萌点。  
他上手戳了一下那个圆圆的脸球，“卟”地一声，脸球漏气了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你在干嘛？”吴磊眼泪花都笑出来了。

刘源好喜欢他明媚的笑脸，不知不觉看愣了，半晌才回答说：“我在忍着不读你的心。生日愿望嘛，让别人知道就不灵了。”  
他有些害羞地笑，可爱的虎牙这时候又蹦了出来。

要不是见过刘源的鹿形，吴磊就要问他了：真的是给圣诞老人拉撬的鹿吗？明明怎么看怎么像雪地里撒欢的拉撬的狗。

刘源殷勤地端来盘子和刀叉，费力切下一块蛋糕摆在吴磊面前，然后在他对面坐好，双手托腮。  
专注的样子让他看起来更像一只犬科动物了，那表情仿佛在说：“小狗勾能有什么坏心眼呢？”

吴磊承认他被蛊了，连嗅觉都丧失了，不由分说叉起一大口放进嘴里，没嚼两下就脸色苍白。但顾及某人的面子，他还是努力吞了下去。

刘源期待的神色还跟刚才一样，只是表达的情感在吴磊看来已经变成了：“小狗勾坏心眼可多着呢。”

“我能问下做这个的原料吗？”吴磊感觉自己舌头都麻了。

“面粉，鸡蛋，牛奶，白糖，桑葚，蘑菇，问荆，还有地衣……都是我爱吃的。不过苔藓我没放，怕你接受不了。”

……  
真是贴心呐，我可谢谢你了啊。吴磊强忍着翻涌而上的呕吐欲。

“120你会打吗？我觉得我需要洗胃。”

—tbc—


End file.
